


Waow

by SenorTrasharino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: my apologies, this is literally the dumbest thing i have ever conjured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenorTrasharino/pseuds/SenorTrasharino
Summary: I got inspired from a Tumblr post and I think I'm hilarious. Enjoy.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Waow

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired from a Tumblr post and I think I'm hilarious. Enjoy.

So, I'm on the couch, reading my favorite book,_ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows,_ and I get a knock at my door, so naturally I go to open it.  
  


"Hello?" I call out. "Who's there?"

My hand is on the doorknob, keeping the door closed. Then, I hear a posh British voice answer me.

"Er, well, I don't know how to say this, but you're my favorite character from a book series." He chuckles nervously. 

This voice sounds..familiar. Too familiar. I peak through the peephole in my door and do a double-take so hard I get a bit of whiplash. I..just saw Harry Potter. I open the door, and there he is, standing outside of my apartment.

"Wh- are you- Harry Potter?!" I'm obviously baffled at this point.

"Er- Yes I am. But your story left on such a sour note, and I came to change that."

"..what? A book? What happens? Do I die or something?"

He then pulls out a gun, cocking it and pointing it at me.

"I think you misunderstand the point of my visit."


End file.
